


So

by maneki_inu



Category: New Mutants
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneki_inu/pseuds/maneki_inu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara, Illyana, and Roberto get drunk, get awkward, and get naked.  Set in the new New Mutants series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad New Mutants is back that I had to write porn. Like a year ago.
> 
> This is set after the whole thing with Legion at the start of the series.

All things considered, their school days probably would have gone infinitely smoother if they had been in possession of a steady source of alcohol, Amara reflected while watching her teammates. 

Roberto and Illyana were currently engaged in a foosball battle to determine who had to pay for their beer tab.  Considering how much they had consumed, the game was understandably ruthless.  Shan was next to Amara with her head on the bar, apparently slipping into an alcoholic coma.

Sam and Dani disappeared a few hours earlier.   Possibly to have meaningful discussions about things like “Leadership” and “Responsibility” and “not leaving friends trapped in a jail cell when someone is trying to kill them”.    Possibly Dani was punching him a few more times.  At any rate, Amara didn’t have to listen to the bickering anymore tonight.

“Still the foosball champion!” Roberto announced, sliding next to her.   Illyana was at the bar trying to lower their tab through what seemed to be either seduction or threats.  It was hard to tell the difference with Illyana.  “Where are Sam and Dani?”

“How did you fail to notice they left several hours ago?”

“Oh, I think the whole block noticed when they left and gave a sigh of relief.  I was just wondering if you knew where they had gone.”

“No idea, maybe a danger room grudge match?”

“Sam just doesn’t know how to treat a lady.”

“Perhaps they have discovered another way of resolving their problems,” Amara smiled.  “Anyway, they are destroying someone else’s property.  And Dani drank enough that she will probably let him live.”

“Another problem solved by alcohol.”

“Yes, we should start keeping a bottle of vodka in the blackbird in case of emergencies,” Amara answered drily.

 “I’m going home,” Shan said suddenly, lifting her head from the bar counter and blinking a bruised eye.  “Years of danger and near death experiences, and I still can’t get the hang of drinking away my sorrows.  Asian genes or something.”

“You want a lift?” Illyana asked, appearing suddenly.

“We’re trying to be discreet,” Amara chided.

“Yeah.  I’m  not sure we’re  so welcome here anymore.  We should all head back.”

 “You’re ready to call it a night?”

“Well, if you ladies want to continue this party, I’m sure we can find _something _to do.”

Amara rolled her eyes and turned to leave.  She was not sure where this evening was headed.  She was not sure of much at all lately.

 

Once home, they managed to get Shan’s shoes off, and a bottle of water down her throat before she blearily ordered them out of her room.

“Want to go back out?” Illyana asked.

“I have some alcohol in my room.  Why don’t I show you how real tequila tastes?”

“I guess stumbling drunk around the base could be fun too.”

Amara hadn’t been serious, but she somehow found herself in Bobby’s room anyway, a bottle of Patron clasped in her hands.

It was a mistake, she realized as she leaned against the bed, for them to be alone together.  In the field, they had not had time to think about much besides staying alive, and now that they were far away from the idle chatter of the bar, the weight of the silence seemed heavy.  They didn’t have anything to say to each other.  Or rather, they had far too much. 

“I like what you’ve done with the room,” Illyana said.  Even her mocking tone seemed forced. “Hardly any Magnum PI posters at all.”

“That show hasn’t been on for ten years.”  Amara tried to contribute to the banter.  It didn’t help, and the conversation drifted briefly into silence again.

“I'd hate to see what's on your walls.  Where are you staying now anyway?” Roberto asked Illyana finally.

“Kitty’s room, ”  Illyana replied without looking at anything in particular.

“Isn’t that a little…”  Roberto stopped.

Amara took another drink.  When no one filled the silence, she sighed.

“I’m not convinced either of you understand the point of ‘drinking your sorrows away’ .”

“I understand drinking at least.”

Illyana reached for the Patron.   Her fingers wrapped around Amara’s hand as she pulled the bottle, and by extension Amara, towards her.

“Hey, are you even old enough to drink now?” Roberto asked suddenly, snatching the bottle from Illyana’s lips.  Some of the liquid dripped onto her shirt.

“Roberto, stop looking for excuses, so you can have all of the tequila,” Amara commanded, as Illyana pushed him and reclaimed the bottle.

“Thank you Amara.  You are defending me now?”

Amara made a dismissive gesture that she probably wouldn’t have if she was completely sober as it was very far out of line from the refined manner in which she had been raised.

Roberto’s room was not that big, and Illyana was leaning against her now, bottle cradled in one arm.  Amara forced herself to remain still.

“I saved you from the demon realm that one time,” Roberto reminded her.  He smiled at this, and it felt almost genuine.

Illyana reconsidered this, and moved to pass him the bottle.  He stretched out his hand.

“No way!  If I hand it to you, I’ll never get it back.  Open your mouth.”

Roberto’s smile grew larger and easier, but it was all for Illyana.  Illyana moved towards him.

“I think that’s enough of the alcohol,” Amara interrupted. 

“Yes, let’s return to our deep and probing conversation.”

“We can find something else to do,”

 “Such as?”

“I have some ideas.”                               

Amara had to remind herself that Bobby flirted like he breathed, constantly and effortlessly.  It didn’t mean anything.

Illyana paused.  Almost delicately, she leaned and licked the trail of alcohol off his chin. 

He kissed her.

She kissed him back.

They seemed to have forgotten Amara was still in the room.  She felt her blood boil under her skin.   Ten  years ago she wouldn’t have had enough control of her powers to resist its heat. 

She stood, just as Roberto broke away and called “Amara”.  Illyana’s hand caught her wrist.  She didn’t know what that meant.  They were both watching her.  Both waiting.  It was Amara’s decision.  She could leave them now.  Ignore Illyana tomorrow, throw it back in Roberto's face.  She doubted it would go any further without her.  And with her... 

Illyana’s grip softened slightly on her wrist.  Roberto's mouth was open as if he was searching for something to say.  Amara didn't know what that _meant_, but it was _her_ decision.

“To hell with it,” she thought and leaned forward. 

When she was fourteen and a stranger in modern US society, Amara spent an afternoon kissing Roberto under a tree near the mansion.  Everything had been new to her then, overwhelming and she had felt like she was drowning in the complexity of the modern world.  She had kissed him first.  He kissed her back.  That had been new too, but it felt like something very old waking up inside of her.  Like something her body had always known how to do, and was only then remembering. 

She was no longer fourteen, but kissing Roberto felt almost the same; forbidden and comfortable and new and right.  She kissed Roberto and kissed him again and again.  His hands were under her shirt, suddenly Illyana was kissing her neck, and it felt so right that she didn’t have to think anymore.

She broke away, and slowly peeled off her shirt.   They were both watching her.  She leaned in again and Roberto’s lips were there to meet her.  llyana’s fingers were undoing the button of her jeans.

Soon her clothes were in a heap on the ground, the leg of her jeans entangled with the sleeve of Illyana’s shirt, and she had lost track of whose hands were on her.  Roberto’s skin felt hot and his muscles flexed under her fingers.  She ran her tongue across Illyana’s neck and felt her pulse beating fast.

Roberto stopped them.

“Not that I want to do anything that’s going to interrupt what I’m sure is every man’s fantasy, but is this okay?  Being teammates is the most important.”

“I have no problem mixing a little business with pleasure,” Illyana said, unbuttoning his shirt.

“In Nova Roma, it was considered quite unremarkable for business partners to occasionally find physical outlets for their tensions.  There’s not need to make emotional attachments out of it.”

“No,” Illyana said, turning her attention on Amara.   “You never had any problem with ‘emotional attachments’.”  She ran her hands down Amara’s back, unhooking the bra.  Her nails felt sharp, and they would probably leave marks.

“After all, it didn’t seem to bother you unduly the first time to run off playing nursemaid with the one guy who has probably never felt a true emotion in his life.”  Illyana’s fingers softened with the harshness of her words, but everywhere she touched burned. 

Illyana continued to drag her fingers lower and lower down Amara’s body, her arms only snaking back briefly to help Roberto with the removal of her own bra. 

“Considering what little thought you put into leaving us repeatedly, I fail to see your point, Illyana.”

“Who says I have a point?” Illyana asked, twisting two fingers inside of Amara.

It was good.  A little painful because it had been so long and because there was nothing gentle about Illyana, but the pain was familiar in its own way.   What was unbearable was the look on Illyana’s face, wavering between mockery and pity.

If Illyana wanted to play games, Amara would play them better.

“Why don’t I show you how this is really done?” she said, as she pushed Illyana back, pulled her legs apart, and lowered her head.

Illyana’s laughter became gasps which became moans.  It didn't take long for Amara to learn her reactions, and soon she knew how much pressure would make Illyana's fist knot on the bed, and which flick of her tongue would make Illyana jump.  For the moment Amara controlled her, and just as she was about to move in for the kill Illyana's thighs tightened suddenly, and she scrambled away from Amara. 

The look in Illyana’s eyes was fleetingly naked and unsure. 

Amara thought about Illyana, disappearing just after she returned.  How her body was leaner now, almost too thin.  She thought about the way Illyana watched them sometimes, warily and out of the corner of her eye.  Always waiting for something.

“How old are you now Illyana?”

It wasn’t what she really wanted to ask, but she wanted Illyana to have to admit to something.  To have to give up something.

Illyana laughed harshly.

“You think I know?!” 

In the end, it probably didn’t matter.

“Not that I didn’t enjoy the show,” Roberto interrupted.  “Which was, really, very impressive.  But, am I going to get to join at some point?”

“You could start by taking your pants off,” Amara teased, and they returned to safer territory.

“Oh hey,” said Illyana, who seemed to have regained her composure.  “Look at that.  Little Magnum is happy to see us.”

“’Yana, if you have any humanity at all remaining in your soul, you will never talk to a guy’s manhood in a baby voice again.”

Illyana had a point though.  Roberto was very happy and alert to see them.  He was even harder and happier when Amara wrapped her hand around him and asked , “By the way, do you have a condom?”

“Gnh…dresser.”

“I can take care of that,” Illyana announced before Amara had a chance to move.  She muttered a few words in an archaic sounding language.

The room went cold.

Amara didn’t have a problem with Illyana’s magic.  It was a weapon.  A tool.  And it had saved them more than once.   She resented that Illyana used it so carelessly, reminding them so recklessly  of the power she couldn’t or wouldn’t control.

Roberto never shared such a pragmatic outlook.

 “What the fuck was that?”  Roberto was off the bed and on his feet a second after Illyana was done speaking. 

“It’s just a little spell.”  Illyana was speaking to Roberto, but her gaze was on Amara.   “Think of it as a magical condom.”

“I never gave you any permission to use your witchcraft on me.”

Even angry, he allowed Amara to pull him back to the bed.  She kissed him before he had the chance to say anything else that would ruin the chances of sex for the evening.  The years they had spent together hadn’t managed to cure Illyana’s craziness, so she didn’t hold high hopes that the next five minutes would succeed.

“Okay, I promise not to use any sorcery without your express, written permission.  Now can we get back to…oh, it’s gone.”

Whatever Roberto had intended to reply died against Amara’s tongue. 

Illyana looked back up, smiled, and slid down his body.

“Well, since it is my fault, I guess I should apologize.”

Illyana closed her mouth over him, Amara kept her mouth over his, and for a moment there was silence.  Really, this exercise would be excellent for team morale, but she doubted Dani would go for it.

Amara leaned back to watch.  Roberto’s hands were knotted in the bed sheets.  One of them started to reach down towards Illyana, but an inch from her hair, he hesitated.  He reached for Amara instead.  His fingers gentle against her thighs, he led her over until she was straddling him.

Roberto was very, very good with his tongue.

Amara closed her eyes and felt the urgency and tension spreading through her limbs.  She was almost there when he broke away with a gasp.

“Dios!  ‘Yana.  I won’t last much longer like this.”

Illyana sat up, his cock still in her hand.  She met Amara’s gaze, then shrugged, then smiled. 

“I believe you wanted to do the honors,” she said, hand gesturing outwards.

Amara’s ignored her irritation, and moved to straddle him.  Roberto looked at her as if he was dreaming.  She kept her gaze on him the whole time as she sunk down.  Roberto moaned, and she was afraid to move for a moment.  It had been so long.  She wanted this to last. 

“ ‘Mara.”  Roberto’s voice was hoarse.   Amara began, slowly, to rock back and forth.   His hands were on her hips, pulling her down, as if he wanted to be deeper inside of her.  They were strong,  desperate, and rough with the strength he was holding back.   She liked it that way.  She began to move faster.

Illyana was not content to watch.  She licked Amara’s cheek and nipped at her shoulder when she got the chance.  She put her hand between them, at the place where the three of them met, and stroked Amara’s clit.

The moments before orgasm were always Amara’s favorite.  In those shallow minutes, nothing mattered but the feelings building inside of her.  Every part of her body worked towards fueling that, and her mind went numb with an animalistic need.  In the last moment, she even forgot to breath, and then she was coming and gasping for air, her arms clutching out at whoever was in front of her, and it was so wonderful.

 Roberto finished at about the same time, which was lucky, Amara thought as she felt her muscles give out.  She fell to the bed, dragging Illyana down with her.

Colors swirled in front of her, and for several minutes she did nothing but breath, as the world slowly came back into focus.

Roberto’s hand was light on the inside of her thigh, and Illyana’s hair was a sticky, hot mess on Amara’s shoulder.  Gathering Illyana’s hair up with one hand, she pushed it back and kissed Illyana’s mouth which was as sticky hot as the rest of her. 

Now that the need had dissipated, she could afford to be a little more gentle.  Amara was almost surprised when Illyana responded to that.  She had almost forgotten Illyana could be anything but harsh.  She ran her hands down the softness of her sides, and kissed her again and again.

Roberto slid his hands around Amara’s waist, rubbing circles against her thighs.  She reached back for his wrist and redirected him towards Illyana.  She caught a sight of his grin before he lowered his mouth and began kissing his way down Illyana’s stomach.

“Don’t bother,” Illyana sighed as she pushed him away and sat up.  She began to gather her clothes from the floor.

“Huh?  Wait.  What?”

 “Running away again?” Amara wouldn’t have been able to say why this bothered her so much.

“Why do I have to be running away?  I have things to do.”

“At 3 AM?”

“It’s not 3 AM everywhere though.”

Illyana’s grin was a little rueful as the circle of light closed around her, clothes still bundled under one arm.  It was pointless to wonder when they would see her again, so Amara didn’t.

“Okay, what just happened?” Roberto asked after a moment of silence.

“It seems Illyana just ended our little party,” Amara said.  She yawned.  “Actually, it is pretty late.”

She could have stayed there longer, curled up against Roberto.  But then she would sleep, and she wanted to wake up alone .

She gathered her clothes.  Roberto walked her to the door, and she didn’t kiss him.

“That was nice,” he said finally.

“It’s good to be together again.”

“Yeah, the New Mutants are just getting started.”  He threw one fist into the air.  “Who knows what else we’ll get up to.”

It should have made her cringe at the very least because, well, they weren’t fourteen anymore.  Age hadn’t changed Roberto that much; he was still proud and flirtatious.   Ridiculous and eager to experience everything life had to offer.  She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

“We’ll just have to see,” she said, closing the door.

She almost didn’t manage taking her clothes off again before she fell into bed.  The alcohol and sex pushed her almost immediately towards sleep.  In a hazy moment where she was more asleep than not, she realized she was smiling into the pillow.

Maybe ‘Berto is right, she thought.  Who knows what will come of this.


End file.
